Constanzo Nezi
Master of the Midgard Office, Constanzo Nezi Age: 340 rejuve to 20 M: 10+6=16- Master Nezi is average at best as an officer, a significant improvement over his youth. I: 13+2=15- Master Nezi is not gifted at intrigue in any of its forms, though he is observant enough to avoid being fooled to easily and has enough experiance to avoid the larger pitfalls. A: 11+4=15- Master Nezi has little talent or patience for administrative tasks, though he has been forced to become competant at them. L: 13- Master Nezi has a good enough understanding of the Warp to avoid its pitfalls, though he is by no means a scholar. P: 13+9=22- Master Nezi has a strong will and a stead faith, which have so far proven to be more then sufficient to keep his sanity intact despite the blandishment of the Warp. D: 15+9=24- Master Nezi is a normal seeming and charismatic person, a skill that has been developed over the decades of leading a Psyker Academy on a former Imperial world. C: 21+22=43- Master Nezi's mastery of combat and combat biomancy combine to make him one of the most deadly melee warriors in the Imperial Trust, with only the mightiest heroes being able to beat him. Psychic Power: 23+2=25 (150*12=1,800)- Master Nezi falls in the middle of the range for Gamma-level Psykers, which while incredibly powerful by most standards makes him one of the least powerful Master Priamris Psykers in the Imperial Trust. Control: 17+15=32- Master Nezi has a very high degree of control of his powers, which is what allows him to practice the high level combat biomancy that is his signature without causing and damage to his body. (64/9+2=8) Gamma-Level Psyker (23 Power, -10 Control, -5D, *12 Power Multiplier) – As a Gamma-level Psyker, Constanzo Nezi is very powerful psyker. He can draw on powers from the warp capable of matching the firepower of a Baneblade or healing even the most terrible of wounds. Pure of Mind and Soul (+3 Control, +3P, resistant to demonic possession) – Constanzo Nezi's mind and soul are pure and untainted despite the dark powers he can wield. Perfectly Sane (+6 Control, +4D) – Despite the mind-breaking powers he wields, Constanzo Nezi is perfectly sane unlike almost every other human psyker. In fact, if you didn't already know that he was a psyker, there is no way that you could tell from meeting him. Avernite Elder (+4C) – Having survived half a century of life on Avernus Primaris Nezi has proven himself an expert warrior. Master Primaris Psyker (+2M, +4P, +2D, +3C, +4 Power ,+7 Control)- As a Master Priarmis Psyker Constanzo Nezi is one of the most skilled and stable psykers in the Imperial Trust, and is trusted to lead an entire planets worth of psykers. Master of the Midgard Office (+2M, +2I, +4A, +7D, +1C)''- Constanzo Nezi's time as Master of the Midgard Office has forced him to develop a large range of leadership, administrative, diplomatic and political skills.'' Master of Biomancy (+2C, +5 Control, -2 Power, +50 to all Biomancy Rolls)- Constanzo Nezi is considered to be the best biomancer that Avernus has been able to produce, being capable of boosting the capabilities of entire regiments at a time. What makes this een more impressive is that fact that most of this comes from his innate talent, you can only dream of the levels he will reach with more experience. Master Combat Biomancer (+6C, +2 Control, +50 to combat biomancy rolls)- Constanzo Nezi is incredibly skilled at enhancing his sophistical abilities with biomancy during combat, being able to move like lightning and hit as hard as a dreadnought. Master of the Blade (+2M, +1D, +5C, +50 to melee combat rolls)- Constanzo Nezi is an mater swordsman capable of fighting with great skill as well as the overwhelming speed and strength that his powers give him. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +1 Control, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Constanzo Nezi has had hisfaith and combat skills tested. Constanzo Nezi was born as a fourth generation Avernite seventy years after the founding of Avernus to a military family in Yphax. At the age of seven he was found to be a powerful psyker and taken to the Unseen University for training, where he excelled, being considered to be the most gifted psyker since Priamris Xavier and the greatest biomancer born on Avernus. Due to the fact that he was near totally stable, highly gifted and on the verge of taking the trails Constanzo Nezi was conscripted to join the defence of the Unseen University during the First Daemonic Incursion. He was tested to his utter limits in this time and found himself pushing his combat biomancy to the point where he was far faster then the attacking daemons, which given their origin is terrifying. In the years since the First Daemonic Incursion Primaris Constanzo Nezi has been undergoing intensive training in order to prove himself worthy of the rank his talent has secured him, t himself more then to others. Inquisitor Klovis-Ultan spent a year investigating the Master of the Midgard Officer of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, Constanzo Nezi. He found that while Master Nezi has made only moderate increases in his psychic skills his experience on Midgard has greatly developed his leadership abilities, both in war and in peace. On meeting Constanzo Nezi he seems to be a well mannered disciplined officer from an elite regiment, with no indication of his massive psychic powers showing in his appearance or demeanor. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Avernite Characters Category:Imperial Trust Characters